


Happily Ever After: A Crack Fic

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dean's name got cleared and Agent Henriksen paid the price (<i>Because I couldn't think of a better summary.</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After: A Crack Fic

Dean and Sam Winchester were in prison, finally captured by Agent Henriksen. 

Dean wanted them to go out fighting, but Sam wasn't ready to die yet and told his brother that flat out. So Dean acquiesced and the two surrendered. 

Henriksen had some clout and the two were sent to one of the nastiest penitentiaries in the United States, Attica. The fed figured that a few days in there and the Winchester boys would be begging for mercy, telling him anything he wanted to know. 

The two were separated once inside and Henriksen himself chose their cellmates.

Sam's cellmate was a big ugly guy named Bruno, who was about three hundred pounds and seven feet tall. He told Sam that Sam would be on the bottom, pointing to the bunk, but inferring something else entirely. Nobody was sure what happened, but Sam got the top bunk...and the undying devotion of Bruno. 

How could this thrice convicted murderer tell anyone that the kid in his cell could move things with his mind, and tossed Bruno around a bit, scaring the shit out of him?

Within four days Dean had all the convict's loyalty and was practically running the prison yard....and every inside operation. Various convicts were questioned by the feds, but none of them were talking. After all, they couldn't very well say that Dean's (very) deceased Mother had put in an appearance and warned off anyone who attempted to do her eldest son harm. 

Henriksen had them moved...to Riker's Island.

Dean told a group of cons a few ghost stories and Sam acted them out, using his powers. The cons in that prison pledged their loyalty to the Winchester brothers and tried to help them escape. 

But they were caught and Henriksen had them moved once again.

Prison number three included a chain gang, but the Winchester boys literally whistled while they worked and had a dandy time. Sam was grinning as he explained that the fresh air was good for them, that Dean didn't get out often enough and his older brother finally had a bit of color in his cheeks, instead of the usual pale.

Henriksen was slowly losing his mind.

In prison number four, Sam went to work in the prison kitchen, improving the food, (and introducing salad and tofu to the menu) while Dean worked in the metal shop, making things more efficient, smoother. 

Henriksen began to see a psychiatrist.

By the time they hit prison number five, they were happy, and smiling, and totally uncaring about anything. Dean asked about going back to the chain gang, explaining he'd lost the brief tan he'd had. When that didn't happen, Dean volunteered to teach a course in martial arts, while Sam did instruction in macrame, a hobby he'd taken up with Jess. The FBI opted to put them in the same cell, installing a hidden video camera.

It wasn't hidden to the ever-observant Winchester boys, who decided to advertise their incestuous relationship. Once they figured out the best view, Sam dropped to his knees and sucked Dean's cock so deep he gagged, but he kept sucking and licking and kissing Dean's cock, until Dean shot his load all over Sam's face. 

Then Sam stood and Dean shoved him against the wall, intent on returning the favor. He dropped to his knees, teasing Sam's dick, first with the tip of his tongue, then his fingertips. Sam's fingers were twisted in Dean's short hair, pulling his head down, his swollen dick entering the warmth of Dean's mouth. 

Dean was moaning and licking and his fingers made their way to Sam's ass, first one, then two. He pleasured Sam, making him moan Dean's name again and again. Three fingers and Sam's head slammed into the wall, eyes rolling back, his orgasm pure and total bliss. 

They shared a kiss, tasting each other, growing hard again, Sam climbing astride Dean and riding him until Dean passed out.

Henriksen hadn't screened the video when he gave it to his supervisor, who wanted to know why the agent was obsessed with these two young men. It was viewed during a weekly supervisor's meeting.

They took the agent away, wrapped in a nice white jacket.

The head honchos at the FBI came to the conclusion that Henriksen was behind everything, that he had some long-standing grudge against John Winchester and was taking it out on his sons. A judge cleared Dean, gave him back his name and the boys were off to battle whatever evil lurked about in the darkness.

And Sam and Dean lived happily ever after.

**The End - and aren't you glad it is?**


End file.
